A Pal For Gary: Alternate Ending
by AvatarCat13
Summary: You know how SpongeBob kept scolding Gary for his "treatment" towards Puffy Fluffy in "A Pal For Gary"? Well, what would happen if he reacted in a different way? And will Gary get that alone time he needed so much? Here's a one-shot for those who want to see this happen. It's my first shot at a SpongeBob FanFic.


**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone! I haven't done one of these in a while, but I've decided to make a one-shot story!**

**I know how many fans of SpongeBob don't like the episode A Pal For Gary due to the very unbelievable level in jerk and dumb SpongeBob had taken. I agree with them; Gary had not caused that trouble, yet he got scolded anyways. And when Gary saved his life, what does SpongeBob do? He yells at Gary for chasing "Puffy Fluffy" away again! So I know what to do now: describe a way of how this episode **_**should've **_**ended.**

**Well...here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob...and never will or want to. It belongs to Nickelodeon and the series creator, Stephen Hillenburg**

**Publishing Date: June 11, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A Pal For Gary: Alternate Ending**_

After a good-night's worth of sleep, SpongeBob woke up from his slumber the next morning. The foghorn alarm which normally woke him up went off with the ceiling cracks falling off. It had been a strange dream about something concerning his grandma and chili. He sat up in his bed and got down to the floor, eager to start the day.

"Better go check down stairs and see if my little buddies are getting along!" he said in his usual optimistic voice.

All of a sudden, he notices a piece of ceiling crack and muttered, "Huh? What's this? Must have been a sea quake last night. Oh well, what are you gonna do?"

So he walked on over to the galley door...which fell over as it was opened, making him say, "That's unusual." But SpongeBob didn't find anything else wrong with anything until he got into the library. It was a total wreck: books were torn and scattered everywhere, pages were ripped out, and a few fires were littered here and there...which was unusual for an underwater area.

"WHOA! My library!" SpongeBob yelled. He looked around and gasped, "And my prized memoirs of T.S. Halibut! My clothes!" he went on as he picked up his torn pants on the floor. "This was no random sea quake. Who could have done this? Why, there was one here except..."

Then it came to him.

"Gary! I bet he's jealous about the new friend!"

So SpongeBob went down the stairs to the kitchen door, intending on punishing that snail for chewing on his clothes. He arrived at the door to the exercise room and yelled angrily, "Gary you are in BIG trouble!" He tried to open the exercise room door, but it was locked, making him madder as he snarled, "Gary, unlock this door this instant!"

A yowl came from the other side.

"All right Gary, you have let me no choice!" SpongeBob snapped as he ran towards the door. He knocked it over, looked up, and gasped in shock at the surprise of his life.

"MEOOOOOOOW!" Gary yowled, struggling to get out of the monster's mouth. It was huge, green, and scary-looking, and it had four tongues in its mouth. And what was even stranger about it was that...it looked somewhat like Puffy Fluffy, the pet nudibranch he had adopted the night before to keep Gary company.

"Gary?" SpongeBob rasped. Enraged that his pet was going to be eaten, he yelled, "Hey monster! You put my little Gare-Bear down this instant!"

Gary let out a meow of wonder. SpongeBob was finally listening to him? The day before, he had kept scolding him for not wanting to be around Puffy Fluffy...which was justified in his eyes. It was like the time SpongeBob brought that pregnant worm home, and he was happy to be on his own for a few hours.

His owner, in the meantime, was still scolding the monster, saying, "Bad monster! Very bad monster! You ate Puffy Fluffy, and now you're not gonna eat my...hey, what's this?"

For SpongeBob was distracted by one of the tongues, which snatched him up and constricted him alongside his pet snail. Gary let out a meow as if to say "SpongeBob! You gotta get outta here!"

"So this was what you were warning me about?!" SpongeBob asked back, not understanding the snail like he normally would. That's what could happen if someone was under a lot of pressure.

With a grunt, Gary somehow managed to pull himself out of Puffy Fluffy's mouth and land behind the monster. He recalled the western T.V. shows and movies he liked to watch whenever he was on his own and grabbed the nearest rope in his teeth. The snail whirled around and lashed the rope at the beast, snapping hard against its jaws and making it roar in pain. SpongeBob fell out of its mouth with a plop, and Gary twirled the lasso again until it was around its neck. It was high time for the monster to pay for trying to ruin his family...and his life.

So Gary steered the monster away from SpongeBob before it got to him, steering it towards the living room. It was behaving like a sea cow refusing to go out into pasture, but he tried his best to get it out of the house. With a yowl of "Get outta here, you dumb animal!", he whipped the beast's eye with the lasso, making it roar in pain and burst through the wall

SpongeBob came out after the monster, yelling, "That's right, monster! Don't you come over to our house again!" Turning to Gary, he hugged him tight, saying and sobbing loudly, "Gary...you saved my life! I'm sorry I tried to force you to have a friend like that. Is there _anything _I can do to repay you?"

Gary was amazed that SpongeBob was asking him something like this. Already knowing the answer, he turned to the fourth wall and smiled.

**Later...**

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob looked at the video monitor while cooking up another batch of Krabby Patties. Gary was sitting on the main couch, relaxing and watching western movies, a box of Coral Balls and a cup of Dr. Kelp by his side. It warmed his heart to see his special pet be happy...and realized that perhaps he was fine being by himself for a bit.

"Good thing Mr. Krabs installed that again," the plucky sponge remarked. "If not, then I'd have to take Gary to work with me. And I know how he feels about pets." With a shrug, he said, "Heh...I think I'll get him a toy or treat on my way home.

"SpongeBob!" It was the cashier, Squidward Tentacles and his neighbor, calling to him in an irritated way. "Hurry up! Are you going to stare at your pet all day, or do I need to fill these orders myself?!"

SpongeBob nodded. "On my way!"

_**The End...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, there we go. This is my first try at a SpongeBob FanFic, and I hope I did it well...that, and I write this one-shot in one day. ONE DAY! Plus, I hope you all like what SpongeBob did on here like what he could've done on the show. I felt it was about time that justice came around.**

**But I'm not gonna write any more SpongeBob FanFics unless if I'm really in the mood. I'm still working on FanFics for Avatar: The Last AirBender, and I like it a LOT better than this show. But still, I like SpongeBob...and he may go to his former glory back when he did before the movie came out.**

**Read and review! Those who do will get a virtual plush doll of a snail either from the SpongeBob series or from the new Dreamworks movie Turbo. I don't allow any flames, but I welcome advice, questions of any kind, or constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
